


Moments Like These

by Amethystfairy1



Category: Cute High Earth Defense Club, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: En's POV, En's actually a good person deep down, Episode rewrite s02ep1, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, yes Moments like these. The moments I will remember for the rest of my life. The moments that will always reside within my memory, never to be forgotten. <br/>Moments like these make me wonder where the hell I went wrong in life. <br/>Because first I was about to get in the bath without a care, relax, maybe come up with a new comparison between people and food. The next, I'm firing my Purifying Aqua love stick at an hourglass thats trying to kill me, while also trying to protect my stalker. Then Wombat comes flying down in a pink orb and laments on the power of love all over again. And now we're late for Kinshiro's plane. Now Yumoto's throwing Wombat at the window...<br/>I don't have enough energy to deal with this. <br/>{En's POV.} *Also on Fanfiction.net*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Because Binan Koukou is something I watched to see what on earth was going on between the magical boys and the talking wombat and somehow fell in love with them. So I wanted to do an identity reveal for my favorite character, who's own identity you shall soon learn. I also made the President of the Press Society a bit different and changed his role in the final show down of the first season more. Enjoy!

These were the moments.

Yes, these were the moments I would remember forever.

The moments when I stopped to consider just  _where the hell_ I had gone wrong with my life.

I mean, how did I go from just relaxing in the Kurotama baths with Atsushi as my usual lazy, uncaring self, to  _this_?

By this, I mean sprouting angel wings and flying up into golden sparkles with my friends and the reformed student council, in my magical costume waving my magic wand around at a giant hedgehog fish robot from outer space and having people call me the More Flashing Prince, Cerulean.

I watched disinterestedly, arms crossed, as Yumoto, excuse me, as  _Scarlet_ , used our combined powers to hit the robot with an ultimate love attack. As a ton of heart shaped explosions started going off everywhere, I covered half my face with a gloved hand, sighing heavily as I listened to the others cheering.

_Save me._

**_Kurotama baths._ **

"That whole thing with the Battle Lover's wasn't too bad, En-chan-senpai!"

Yumoto insisted as our usual group of five headed for the baths after school.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm still glad it's over." I insisted.

Sure, I couldn't lie that it  _was_ pretty cool to be a transforming hero with a secret identity to protect and all that, but having to call myself a Battle Lover and use a magic wand took out most of the 'cool' factor. Honestly I think the Student Council got the better end of the bargain, at least they got swords and cool outfits with capes, not ribbons and bows and sparkles and heart emblems everywhere.

As we entered the bath, I was just about to get ready to head in with the others when I noticed the president of Press Society hanging around outside.

"Great." I grumbled before turning to the others, who were already in various states of undress.

"We've got annoying, microphone waving, green glasses wearing company."

I reported.

"Not them again!" Ryuu groaned, the clutching at his head of pink hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Looks like the photographer is home sick or something, we've only got the prez to deal with. Who's turn is it to get rid of them this time? After that close call we had with having to fake kill Mr. Tawarayama, I don't really want to deal with that again."

I could still recall the humiliation of actually having to pretend the Earth Defense club was really a Defense club. Besides, marching in a single file line out the door wearing nothing but a towel must of looked ridiculous.

"You'll regret asking that, Yufuin-senpai." Io warned me before he turned and walked into the bath.

"Yeah." Ryuu trooped after him.

"Oy! What the hell are you talking about?"

Atsushi winked at me, I didn't like how irritating that was.

"You've been putting it off the past four times, meaning you're the only one of us who hasn't shooed off the Press Society yet. That means it's your turn to take one for the team, En-chan."

I groaned openly, already turning, preparing to convince Yumoto to go in my stead, when I realized the blonde was already gone.

"Where'd he..." I began as I glanced over my shoulder to see Yumoto being hurled into the baths with a massive splash.  
"Whoops, Yumoto is already wet, look's like it's up to you to protect our secret identity." Atsushi said as he made to climb in himself.

I was still fully dressed, and I made a dramatic show of raking my bangs back.

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Have fun, Yufuin-senpai." Was the response I got, from a certain stock freak who was already shoulder deep in the appealing looking, steaming warm water.

I groaned triple time. Going out there and shooing off Kinosaki took a lot of energy that I was not willing to give at the moment.

Granted, I was never willing to give any energy whatsoever towards anything at any given moment, but I knew the sooner I went, the sooner I came back and complained to my friends about it, so, grumbling all the way, I turned on my heel and made for the exit to the baths, set on giving Kinosaki a piece of my mind.  
Or just punching him like Akoya had the other day, but I didn't have any blur disguising my identity at the moment, so that was a no go.

_Dammit._

As I rounded the corner, I realized that the purple haired weirdo that ran the two man press of the school was gone.

"Maybe he finally gave up..." I mumbled, but I knew that wasn't true. Of all the things that guy was, he was no quitter.

I began my search of the building, finally spotting the guy trying to climb onto the roof of the baths via the tree growing next to it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted up at him.

The self proclaimed seeker of the truth shrieked and came tumbling down out of the tree.

I blame the loveracelet for how I reacted, damn quick trigger instincts to protect others, seeing as I ran forward with a shout of panic and caught him before he hit the ground.

Because I certainly didn't want to be responsible if he broke his neck when he hit the grass wrong, thats all.

I looked down at him skeptically, now bridal style in my arms, clinging to my neck, with his eyes squeezed shut, still waiting to hit the ground.

"Hey, dumbass. I caught you." I decided to none to politely notify him.

He cracked an eye open, and once he realized where he was, he was jabbing his microphone, which he somehow held onto, into my face.

"So, your heroic spirit inspired you to save me? Please give an account of your feelings as you saw me in danger! Was there adrenaline, a surge, a willingness to help despite the dangers?"

A gave him a cold glare and was considering just dropping him and going back into the bath, when I realized I was in rather a position of power here.

So I just took off as a brisk stride towards the street without putting him down.  
"What are you doing? Somewhere interesting to take me? Some secret Earth Defense Club ritual?"

I didn't humor him with a response as I took the steps down away from the baths two at a time, I honestly didn't care about the weird looks I was getting or about the questions he was still flinging at me.

Seriously, this guy had to let go of his obsession with the Battle Lovers. We were over! We'd beaten the Student Council, the hedgehog, and the fish! No more transformations, no more love alerts, no more work! Even Wombat had vanished!

That didn't explain why the heart bracelet around my wrist in my trademark cerulean didn't come off, but maybe it was just stuck? It would have to fall off eventually. I wasn't really that concerned about it.

Once we were a good ways from the baths, I dropped the Press President to the ground.

He yelped, only to then jump to his feet, taking a breath to continue.

I cut him off.

"We. Are not. The freak show heroes you are looking for! So stop bugging us! You're such a pain in the ass!"

I shouted at him, waving an arm in the air in an attempt to get my point across.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I gave up on that a long time ago. You're all clearly to cowardly and narrow minded to be those gorgeous, spectacular Battle Lovers! I'm only after you because I got a great reaction from the story I got last time!"

"Mr. Tawarayama almost died."  
 _We're not even sure if he's alive in the first place anymore, actually..._

I added on in my head.

Kinosaki nodded eagerly.

"Exactly! What heart pounding action must the cowards of the Earth Defense club also live through?"

I could feel my eye starting to twitch.

"Look, that was a one time thing, and we sorta just panicked and ran outside to find a doctor until we remembered that miracle everyone calls a cell phone. That's all. Nothing serious. Now then, I have a bath to enjoy."  
He didn't give in and made to follow me, surely he would follow all the way back to the baths.

"Ah, yes. The Earth Defense club members do love their baths. You can be found in the Kurotama baths almost every day! Even the weekends!"

I rolled my eyes. I'd been doing that a lot in this idiots company.

"Yeah, because Yumoto's brother owns the place and he gives us discounts because we're Yumoto's friends and club mates. It's cheap and it's a good way to relax in the afternoons." I grumbled.

"Ack!"

I groaned, massaging my forehead.

"That surprises you?" I demanded.

"No, that does!"

I glanced over my shoulder bemusedly.  
"What does...ACK!"

I seized Kinosaki by the wrist and dove to the side to avoid a spray of bright pink sand.

I dragged him behind a nearby tree, planted up the center of the sidewalks, and both of us were completely shocked by the sight of what appeared to be an hourglass monster storming up the street shooting pink sand out of it's butt.

"What...the...hell?" I said slowly.

Kinosaki, meanwhile, was going all starry eyed.

"This could be the break I've been waiting for, the Battle Lover's are sure to come battle this fiend, and then I'll jump out and get the interview I've been so desperate for!"

I watched him worriedly as he began to scribble down questions to ask each of us, excuse me, each of 'the Battle Lovers' when they arrived on the scene.

Which they wouldn't because we couldn't Love Making anymore.

I slapped myself in the forehead. This was bad.

"Look, I think they only show up when the monster is at school..." I began.

"Untrue!" Kinosaki shot me down.

"They once fought a monster in the mountains! It was in the news that there was a big heart shaped explosion! Another was reported at the beach! That can only be caused by the heroes of true love!"

I cringed.

_Do we actually have fans? And why does he have to be one?_

I couldn't help but wonder. This would make me try to look a bit more graceful the next monster we battled.

What am I saying? There isn't going to be a next time because we can't transform anymore, of course!

_Wait._

I glanced down at my loveracelet hesitantly.

_Did anyone ever confirm that?_

I racked my brain.

No, as far as I could remember, none of us had tried to transform since that final showdown with the massive robot.

_But if I try to do it in front of this guy and it fails, I'll look like such an uncool poser! And if it works, our identity will be exposed._

I heard some screaming from where I had retreated into the depths of my consciousness to see several students from our school, all of whom appeared to be on their way back from club activities, being blasted with pink sand.

And then the heart pendant strapped to my wrist released a painful jolt.

"Ouch!" I shouted out, shaking my hand to get some of the sting out. No matter how many times it happened, I still found the shock of a love alert to be pretty painful.

"What's wrong?" Kinosaki turned on me, looking curious.

When  _wasn't_  this guy curious?

I looked back to the hourglass monster still terrorizing the students and groaned low in my throat before I sprinted into the nearest alley I could find.

"Where are you going?" Of course the purple haired reporter in training felt it necessary to follow me.

I came to a screeching halt at the back of the alley and did the usual schtick.

"Love Making!" I cried out, kissing my wrist.

The next few moments were a swirl of water, flying blue hearts, the crash of waterfalls in my ears and the wind blowing back my hair.

My vocal cords acting on their own.

"The Flashing Prince! Battle Lover Cerulean!"

I pointed off at somewhere random, still moving with the transformation and not of my own free will.

"This love filled plant will not abide by the loveless!"

I formed a heart over the left of my chest.  
"Feel the power..."

A blue heart exploded forward, but I saw small bits of yellow, scarlet, green and pink as well, meaning that the others were likely notified of my transformation.

At least, that's how I was able to tell when someone was off fighting a monster without me, when red sparks started flying out of my pendant, I knew for sure Yumoto was in trouble again.

"...of love!" I finished off the intro, I'd never done it all on my own before, and got the feeling that being the tall one on the end was a lot better then being left to hang in there on my own.

A glanced over at Kinosaki's completely horrified face.

"The lazy coward from the Earth Defense club...is Cerulean?"

I put my hands on my hips, turning up my nose.  
"Power of love and all that. I'm a little less lazy when I'm trying to save the day from ridiculous looking monsters. And for the record, I didn't sign up for this!"

I put up a hand.

"Love Stick!"

The Purifying Aqua appeared in my grasp and I leapt out to tussle with a giant hunk of animated wood and glass.

In the midst of dodging pink sand and shouting out my attack name over and over again, why can't this thing do more then one attack? I registered a group of footsteps coming up from behind me.

"En-cha...Cerulean!?" I hear Atsushi just catch himself from calling me by my real name, and I groaned.

"A little help!" I shouted back at them.

"We'll go search for assistance! Defense Club, away!" I heard Ryuu announcing dramatically as the Press President looked on.

I was so distracted by the arrival of my fellow Battle Lovers I didn't realize I was in direct danger until I was enveloped in pink sand.

I cried out as I felt a bubbling sensation all around me. I thudded to the ground, coated in a layer of pink as blue bubbles burst all around me.

Signaling the end of my transformation even I had not announced I wanted to Love Out. Also, this hourglass thing looks a lot more threatening when I don't have a magical stick to shoot at it with.

"Looks like you're all out of time!" The monster shouted, charging up to wipe me from existence.

I had just enough time to think.

_Wow, out of time, that's original._

Before an explosion of green blocked the blast from striking me.

"Get away from him!" Atsushi, no, allow me to correct myself, Epinard, was at my back, and the other Battle Lovers were coming out of their transformations to follow him.

I noted with some amusement that Kinosaki looked like his eyes were about to roll out of his head. He was completely floored by the reveal of our identity, but honestly, I'm surprised it took him this long, plus us transforming right before his eyes, for him to figure it out.

Theres only so many times the Defense Club can run off less then a minute before the Battle Lover's arrive before it gets suspicious, right?

Now that the five of us were together, I made to pull out Purifying Aqua in order to complete the Love Attack.

Then I came across quite the predicament.

My loveracelet was gone.

After all the times I had cursed the damn thing and tried to pry it off my wrist, right now, when I really needed to  _stop_  being En Yufuin and  _start_  being the Flashing Prince Cerulean, it was gone.

Figures.

"Um, guys, small issue, my bracelets gone!"

Sulfur rounded on me.  
"What do you mean gone? You were Cerulean just a second ago!"

"Well not anymore!" I retorted.

"What did you do, En-chan-senpai? Did you try to bite it off again?" Yumoto asked with that annoyingly innocent expression.  
"Of course not! Why would I do that in the middle of a battle!"

"You tried to chew off your loveracelet?" Ryuu asked, amusement obvious in his voice.  
"It was one time!" I shouted, turning to him.

"Everyone, we should really be focused on the..."

We all snapped our heads to look at Epinard just in time to see a massive explosion of pink time telling sand erupt from out the bottom of this hourglass monster.

We were wiped out by the force behind the blast.

"...monster." Atsushi finished weakly as he poked his head out of the pile.

I didn't say anything as the others emerged.

The others in there very, very, very un-princely states.

"Our loveracelet's are gone to!" Yumoto exclaimed before he started frantically searching for it in the sand.

"No duh!" Ryuu cried out as he started patting at his pockets as if looking for it himself.

The monster was charging up for the second time, and I gritted my teeth.

Was I seriously going to die from pink sand shot out the rear of a magical alien tech monster?

Before the blast was fired, I looked up at that old man voice that was far to familiar. Not to mention the sudden pink ball of light that had appeared and was shining blindingly bright in the sky above us.

"Stop in the name of love!"

"Wom-san!?" I found myself shouting along with the rest of the group.

"Who?" Kinosaki questioned from behind us.  
"The pink alien creature that gave us our powers!" Ryuu exclaimed, as if this should be obvious.

"Oh." Kinosaki mumbled, clearly still throughly confused.

Wombat landed in Yumoto's lap, the pink glow fading, and the blonde instantly started to cuddle him.

"Stop it!" Wombat shouted out, his tiny paw kicking Yumoto solidly in the chin to free it's furry owner.

Who bounced over the land on my head.  
"Do you mind?" I demanded of him.

"Not at all, Cerulean! Now, put these on!"

He raised his paw and pointed up with one of his digits, it glowed a mix of five colors, which shot out to hit us on the same spots they had the last time.

The loveracelet was back, but it looked a lot different.

"Back to work, everyone! Love Making into the Battle Lovers!" Wombat ordered.

I went along with it, just like I always did, because it took more effort to resist.

Plus, I kinda missed having Purifying Aqua to shoot the monsters with. It was a lot harder to fight without it. Shouting some words and shooting out a powerful magic beam was easier then actual punching and kicking, though we had had to resort to those occasionally.

We all went through the usual schtick, and the embarrassing lines hadn't changed.

The outfits had.  
"Really, Wom-san? More ruffles?" I heard Io complain to the creature now standing on the ground in front of us.

"Forget the ruffles, this bow tie is a bit much." I gave my own opinion, plucking at the extra, bright blue ribbon that had been added to my tie.

"At least we have these nice shoulder ornaments now!" Yumoto was ever the positive one. I suppose it was part of his endearment.

"Let's get this over with. Scarlet! Love Attack and all that!"

I ordered.

"Right, Senpai!" He exclaimed, tossing the his own Love Stick into the air.

Seeing as I was normally the first one up, I called with a gesture of my wand.

"Flash, Purifying Aqua!"

I sorta tuned out for a while after that.

This was quite the development, new outfits, stronger wands, and now the  _True_  Love Attack? Does this mean more monsters and more enemies?  
Sounds like a lot of work.

With a powerful blast, Yumoto defeated the monster, then performed True Loves Fountain on him.

I dunno, that's just what I heard.

After that was over with, I noticed that Ryuu was just bursting to say something.

"What, Vesta?" I prompted him.

He gave us the a wide grin and spoke.

"That was pretty _time consuming_ , wasn't it? It's about  _time_  we defeated him! After all, every  _second_  counts!"

All of us groaned, even Wombat.

That was when there was a microphone forced into my face.  
"Cerulean! How does it feel, knowing the world will soon know your true identities? I, Kou Kinosaki, solemnly swear that I will spread the word and get you to recognition you deserve!"

I knocked the mic away from my face.

"Look. I'll shoot straight. Tell anyone, and you'll be getting a Purifying."

Yumoto opened his mouth.  
"But Cerulean-senpai, we can't purify people who aren't mons-MMMHHH"

Atsushi always has my back, and he had clapped a gloved hand firmly over Scarlet's mouth.

Kinosaki was getting all starry eyed again.

"Then, can I at least get an interview for my personal archives? I won't tell a soul! Not even my photographer!"

He was practically drooling over the chance to interview us.

I glanced back at Wombat, who gave me a thumbs up...if he even has thumbs.

"I sense nothing but innocent curiosity within his heart! Besides, if he betrays love, then that will make him a monster in our book. All monsters must be purified! That is the job of the Battle Lovers!"

He cried out.

I was glad he didn't go into a deeper tirade, and reluctantly I looked back to Kinosaki, who stood about a head shorter then me.

I raked my bangs up with a white gloved hand before dropping them back with a roll of my eyes.

That pleading, eager look in his eyes got to me.

"Alright...fire away."

I got an earful right off the bat, as I struggled to answer each question as best I could, the others just stood around behind me, doing nothing to help calm Kinosaki down.

I swear, next time our personal stalker shows up, I'll be revealed to the world as a Battle Lover before I take a step out that door.

Yumoto frowned.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

Atsushi shrieked all of the sudden.

"KIN-CHAN'S PLANE!"

And just like that, the other four left the press president in the dust, Yumoto scooping up Wombat, and I was quick to follow until I glanced back to see the utterly heartbroken look on the President's face. He'd been so enthusiastic about interviewing us, and now we were taking off.

I felt a pang in my heart.

If anyone asks, I blame the damn loveracelet.

Screeching to halt instead of bounding into a massive jump to make for the airport, I jogged back to him.

"I'll bring them over for that interview another time. Full costume and all. And you're always welcome at the Kurotama baths."

He looked absolutely star struck. Before he'd been getting invited by the Earth Defense club, now he was being invited by his heroes, the Battle Lovers.

We hadn't invited the first time, though, and I didn't quite see how he came to think of us as his heroes, but whatever.

"Really?"

I pulled one of those coupons Yumoto always handed out to us out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"Really." I confirmed before jumping backwards and flying a good distance into the air, clearing the second story of a few of the buildings nearby.

"See ya!" I gave a two fingered salute before chasing after the blurs of yellow, pink, green, and red, forming my own trail of blue behind me as I bounced from ledge to ledge on the buildings lining the street.

"Wait for me!" I shouted, flipping over an electric wire and kicking off a telephone pole.

When we arrived at the airport, we saw a plane just barely pulling out onto the runway.

"Too late!" Io exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Atsushi easily vaulted the fence of the airstrip and sprinted for the plane.

He was moving faster then the plane was, if that shows something about some of the upsides of these costumes.

We sprinted along side the plane for a second before I saw a flash of silver hair.

"There!" I pointed up at the window.

Yumoto bounded up, taking a massive stride and jumping into the air.

"Kinshiro-senpai!" He shouted.

"Kinshiro-senpai!" Io did the same, leaping up next to the window.

"Don't toss me!" Wombat screamed as Yumoto hurled him up next to the window in hopes of catching Kinshiro's eye.

"No good!" Yumoto exclaimed as he caught the furious alien again.

"Student Prez!" Ryuu screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped, cupping his mouth with both hands.

I was next, and as I rose up to come alongside the window, I saw Kinshiro staring down at his hands folded in his lap, looking incredibly down.

Oh, I was having  _none_  of that.

Atsushi and Kinshiro had just become friends again, after all the ridiculous stuff about curry and that fat green hedgehog manipulating the poor guy, this stupid study trip was not going to ruin them.

"Purifying Aqua!" I cried out, summoning the stick, I pointed the tip straight up and fired.

The eruption of bright blue caught Kinshiro's attention for sure, I actually saw him reaching for his Conquest Ring.

Old habits die hard, I guess.

Atsushi leapt up and waved his own Love Stick, sparks of green coming from the tip, and I saw the way his eye's brightened.

"He's looking! He's waving! He sees us! He sees me!" Atsushi reported giddily as he dropped down again.

We all jumped up at the same time, and started waving into the window with our respective glowing tipped wands, having to drop, land, and force ourselves into the air several times as Kinshiro, looking amazed, along with a shocked Akoya and Arima leaning into view, waved back.

We landed on the runway a final time, stumbling to a halt, and watched the plane finish it's take off without issue.

"Whew...what a run." I gasped, leaning on my knees.

Even in Flashing Prince form, I don't think I've run that far in one go my entire life.

Atsushi's cheeks were tinted pink with exertion, and he had a breathless smile on his face.

"He saw me..."

I walked up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder as we watched the plane shrink from view.

"He'll be back before you know it."

Atsushi looked to the side and smiled surprisingly brightly.

"Right!"

"Umm...Senpai's?" Yumoto's voice sounded really worried for some reason.

"Yeah?" Ryuu glanced over, hands tucked behind his head.

"Those security officers don't look happy. Should we run?"

I moaned crossing my arms with my Purifying Aqua still in hand. "Too much effort."

Atsushi raised an eyebrow at me as the shouts of the security officers came over us.

"And what about spending the night in jail for illegally cosplaying on an airstrip?"

I sighed and dropped my arms from where they had been crossed.

"Even more effort. Let's run for it."

So we turned and sprinted off again. I felt achy from the sand blasts, irritation from having to deal with the Press Prez had given me a pounding headache, my feet were on fire due to how hot the soles of my boots were, screeching on the pavement, these long pants and frilly jacket were a bad idea for this time of year, and I certainly wasn't ready to be jumping from building to building on our way back home.

All that said, and another monster done for, I was  _really_  looking forward to that bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something from En's point of view and I was planning on doing a rewrite of the season 2 episode 1. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know if you think I should do something else for the Earth Defense Club! Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
